dc_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Adventures
Superman Adventures is a title within the DC Adventures with reinvents the Superman mythos. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: The main character of the comic, Kal-El, or Clark, was born on the dying planet Krypton only to be found and raised by human couple Jonathan and Martha Kent where he gain powers from the Earth's yellow sun which are beyond of a mortal man. * Lois Lane: Clark's partner and love interest and an reporter of the Daily Planet who sometimes become a damsel in distress when she either get kidnap or something. * Jimmy Olsen: Clark's pal and an fan of Superman who works at the Daily Planet and is a photographer. Recurring * Jonathan Kent: Superman's adoptive father. * Martha Kent: Superman's adoptive mother. * Perry White: The head of the Daily Planet. * Captain Maggie Sawyer: The police captain of Metropolis who trusts Superman. * Lana Lang: Superman's old high school girlfriend who still has feelings for him. * Pete Ross: Superman's old high school friend. * Jor-El: Superman's deceased biological father and an scientist from Krypton. * Lara Lor-Van: Superman's deceased biological mother and artist & martial art from Krypton. * Professor Emil Hamilton: An elder scientist who works at S.T.A.R. Labs who willing to help out Superman. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl: * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy: * Krypto the Superdog: Antagonists * Lex Luthor: The CEO of LexCorp and an old childhood friend of Clark who he know he's Superman and feel that Clark has to pay the price if he been lying to him their entire lives and reprecents his only tether to a humanity that has constantly betrayed him. * Mercy Graves: Lex's assistant/bodyguard who a expert at martial arts and willing to saves Luthor at anything mean necessary in order to protect him. * Vril Dox/Brainiac: An rogue A.U. robot who begin study each different species by shrinking each different cities from different planets around the entire galaxy. * Rudy Jones/Parasite: An low-level member of Intergang who was covered in a strange chemical radiation, turning him into an purple-skinned leech-like creature who can able to drain not only peoples' energy, but, his victims' memory and voices as well. * Winslow Schott/Toyman: An rogue toy-making criminal who hate to do evil things. Before he become the Toyman, Winslow was a toy maker who loves making toys to children until a greedy businessman who steal the blueprints and give them to the government to make weapons. * Leslie Willis/Livewire: An ex-radio shock jockey who rent and rave regarding her feelings on Superman and his actions, who Lex enjoy listening to, which no one buying her bashing. She start take matters into her hands where she struck by lightning, causing her to gain electricity powers and her skin turn ghostly white. * General Zod: An power-hungry-obsession Kryptonian general who seek powers. He and his fellowers were sent in the Phantom Zone shorty before Krypton was destroy. Once free, he start hunting down Superman where he powers are more strong than his. ** Non: Zod's minion who a bit more strength than Superman and sometimes can screw thing ups from times to times due to him having being match by his low intelligence. ** Ursa: Zod's lover who a bit insane and seek to make Zod truly love her. * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim: The leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters. ** Morgan Edge: The Intergang's second-in-command and Bruno's friend. ** Whisper A'Daire: An deadly female member of the Intergang who is a expert hacker and expert martial artist. ** Dabney Donovan: The Intergang's mad scientist who make weapons for the gang. * John Corben/Metallo: An English-American mercenary/criminal-for-hire who transform into a cyborg after a accident which nearly kills him, with a Kryptonite heart which is Superman's only downfall. * Siobhan McDougla/Silver Banshee: * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull: * Bizarro: * Kenny Braverman/Conduit: An former member of the Intergang, * Darkseid: * Kalibak: * Kanto: * Steppenwolf: * Granny Goodness: ** Female Furies *** Lashina: *** Stompa: *** Gilotina: *** Mad Harriet: *** Bernadeth: * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler: * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot: * Mongul: * Oswald Loomis/Prankster: * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite: * Carp Draper/Master Jailer: * Lourdes Lucero/La Encantadora: * Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite: * Micah Flint/Rock: * Doomsday: * Manchester Black: * Mr. Mxyzptlk: * Massacre: * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron: Issues # "The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 1": # "The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 2": # "The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 3": # "The Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 4": # "Zod, Pt. 1": # "Zod, Pt. 2": # "Zod, Pt. 3": # "Zod, Pt. 4": # "Project: Metallo, Pt. 1": # "Project: Metallo, Pt. 2": # "Project: Metallo, Pt. 3": # "Conduit, Pt. 1": # "Conduit, Pt. 2": # "Toys, Pt. 1": # "Toys, Pt. 2": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": Trivia * The comic mix with elements from the Per-New 52 Superman comics, the New Superman comics, the DC Rebirth Superman comics, Superman: The Animated Series, Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman, and Smallville. Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:Comic Books Category:Books Category:Comics Category:DC Adventures